


Say What?

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Descendants Soulmate AUs [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: On your 17th birthday a random phrase that you’re soulmate will say to you appears on your skin in their handwriting.





	Say What?

**Author's Note:**

> 7th in the Soulmate AU series.

“Anything?” asked Evie.

You looked down expectantly at your arms, turning them over a few times.

“Nothing,” you sighed. “Maybe it means I don’t have one.”

“Of course you do. It’s only a minute into your birthday, maybe you have to wait a little while for it to show up?”

“You got yours within 10 seconds of it being your birthday…”

“Maybe everyone’s different?” she offered.

“Maybe,” you shrugged. “Ugh, now I’m going to be spending all day looking at my arms like some sort of desperate weirdo.”

“That was Audrey,” Evie laughed. “Remember? She wrote something ridiculously romantic on her own arm, but everyone knew it was her handwriting and then when the real phrase appeared everyone laughed at her even more?”

“Oh yeah…” you smiled. “It was nice to see her get knocked down a peg or two.”

“Exactly,” smiled Evie. “So don’t worry. They’ll appear soon enough. Now get some sleep. We have lessons in the morning.”

“Okay. Goodnight Evie.”

“Goodnight {Y/N}.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two days, that’s how long it had taken after your birthday for the words you’d been waiting to see to finally start to show on your arm. You felt relieved that they were there, because you had been worried that you might not actually even have a soulmate.

“So, what does it say?” asked Evie when she caught you looking down at your arm.

“Nothing,” you said quickly, sliding your sleeve down over your arm.

“{Y/N},” frowned Evie. “You’ve been obsessing over it for weeks and now it’s actually there you won’t tell me? What’s wrong? Is it something bad?”

“No,” you said, shaking your head. “I just… I don’t know.”

“You’re worried if people find out they’ll use it to mess with you?”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “I know I’m not exactly Little Miss Popular here… I wasn’t even popular on the Isle… But I know someone would just love to use this as a way to hurt me.”

“You know that the only way that it will mean anything is when the right person says the phrase it will glow and feel warm before fading. You know that. You told me that,” Evie chuckled softly. “I think you know more about soulmates than anyone on the planet {Y/N}.”

You laughed softly, knowing that Evie was right. You really didn’t have anything to worry about.

“So?” giggled Evie. “Can I see?”

You slowly rolled your sleeve back up and Evie walked across from her side of the room to look. As Evie looked down at the small, curved writing on your arm, she started to smile. She was sure that she recognised the handwriting… now all she had to do was see if you could figure it out for yourself.

“No telling anyone, right?” you asked.

“I pinky promise, I won’t say a word.”

“Thank you,” you smiled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’d been a few months since the words appeared on your arm, and so far nobody had said them to you. It was starting to get you a little down, but you had kept reminding yourself that it had taken your parents years to realise that they were in fact soulmates. School was progressing on as usual. New students from the Isle had steadily been arriving. As much as you loved having more kids from the Isle around, you still found yourself trying to keep away from them, you still remembered how some of them used to treat you before you came to Auradon not long after the Core 4.

“Ragdoll!” called a familiar voice behind you. “Yoohoo!”

You dropped your head and kept walking towards your next lesson. There was only one person who ever called you Ragdoll… And he used to make your life hell on the Isle. You could hear his footsteps behind you and mentally prepared yourself for him to catch up to you.

“Ragdoll!” he said again. “Oh come on, lass. I know yeh can hear me. I just want ta ask yeh something…”

You stopped and turned to see it was Harry stood behind you.

“Whatever you’re going to ask, the answer is no,” you said as coldly as you could.

“Oh come on,” he pouted. “There is no need ta be like that now.”

“There is every reson for it Hook. Now what do you want? I’m going to be late to class.”

“That’s actually what I wanted ta ask yeh about. I was wondering if yeh would do me the honour of being ma lab partner?”

You looked at him as if he had just spouted an extra head. Harry Hook, actually asking you to work with him.

“What, have all your little friends already told you no?”

“Actually, Ragdoll, yeh were ma first choice,” he said, sounding almost hurt.

“Why?” you asked suspiciously, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

“Cause… cause I wanna spend time with yeh.”

“Sure you do,” you scoffed, turning on your heels. “You just want an excuse to start teasing me again like you did back on the Isle. You’ll need to think of a better excuse than that, Hook.”

You started to walk towards the classroom again, leaving Harry where he stood looking a little stunned.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A little later in the day Harry was sat outside for lunch with Uma and Gil… except Harry wasn’t even looking at his food, which was unusual for him.

“I don’t get what went wrong,” groaned Harry as he rested his head on his hands. “I told her tha truth like yeh said ta, but she still turned me down.”

“You didn’t call her Ragdoll again, did you?” asked Gil.

“I… yeah, of course I did. That’s what I’ve always called her.”

“Well there’s the problem,” said Uma, shaking her head. “Whenever you used to call her that it meant you were going to tease her.”

“But I never meant anything bad by calling her that this time. I thought it was a cute nickname.”

“She didn’t know that, dummy.”

“How am I gonna fix this?”

“Stop calling her Ragdoll for a start, and oh, I don’t know, maybe show her your arm.”

“I can’t do that,” said Harry. “I want her ta like me first.”

“Why would showing her your arm do anything?” asked Gil.

Harry and Uma just rolled their eyes at him.

“Just eat your food,” groaned Uma.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You sighed as you opened your locker to get your books for the first class of the day. You were tired and more than a little grumpier than usual in the morning. You had overslept and not had time for your usual cup of coffee before leaving for classes.

“Good morning Ra- {Y/N},” you heard behind you.

Sighing you closed your locker to find Harry behind you holding a coffee.

“What do you want Hook?”

“Thought yeh might like one,” he smiled, holding out the cup. “Black, two sugars, right?”

“Um, yeah, thanks,” you said, carefully taking the cup from him.

“Mind if I walk yeh ta class?”

“I guess not…,” you said cautiously.

Harry took your books from you, adding them to his pile before waiting for you. Shaking your head slightly you turned and started walking. Harry quickly got into step with you and walked next to you, not saying anything. Peeking over at him you took a cautious sip of your coffee… It was exactly how you liked it.

“Mmm, this is really nice coffee. Thanks Harry,” you smiled softly.

“Yeh welcome,” he smiled.

The two of you walked in silence for a few minutes.

“Why are you being nice to me Harry?” you asked quietly.

“I’ve turned over a new leaf,” he chuckled. “Being away from the Isle and my old man… It’s done me good.”

“It suits you… being nicer to me, I mean,” you smiled.

You stopped outside your classroom and looked up at Harry.

“Well this is me,” you said, taking your books from him. “Thanks for the coffee… and walking me to class.”

“You’re welcome, lass,” he smiled. “Um, maybe I could come meet yeh after class and escort yeh ta yeh next one?”

“Maybe I’d like that,” you smiled.

“I’ll see yeh in an hour then, {Y/N},” he grinned, bowing as he started to walk to the class next door.

You chuckled as you watched him. You liked this new Harry, you just hoped he wasn’t setting you up for some huge prank. You sighed to yourself as you walked into the class, quietly hoping that Harry would be waiting when you left again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He was… and after every lesson for the rest of the week. You still weren’t entirely sure why Harry was being so nice to you, but you were actually starting to enjoy it. He had even apologised for all the times he was mean to you on the Isle… Yes, that had shocked you, Harry Hook apologising. You had teased him by checking he didn’t have a fever which made you both laugh.

Now it was the weekend, though, and you were bored and actually somewhat missing the messy-haired pirate. You figured, seeing as it was a nice day that you’d sit outside and do a little sewing. It was something you’d learnt from a young age and it was something that soothed you. You were actually making some dolls for the younger kids in Auradon that weren’t yet old enough to join the school.

You found a quiet bench and sat down, setting your basket of spare fabric Evie had given you, in front of you. You reached into the basket and pulled out a little doll shape that you’d already made. It didn’t have clothes or hair yet, it was just a blank doll.

“Now, little one,” you said, turning the doll over in your hands. “What shall I make you to wear?”

You searched through the basket to see what Evie had put in there for you this week. A soft giggle slipping passed your lips when you noticed a lot of red material.

“Oh Evie,” you chuckled. “This will be perfect.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You had been working on the doll for a little while and had got quite a lot done when the sun behind you was suddenly blocked out, leaving you in a shadow.

“There’s ma favourite person.”

“Hi Harry,” you smiled, not looking up.

“What are yeh making?”

“Ironically, a ragdoll,” you chuckled softly. “I make them for the little ones in Auradon.”

Harry’s head tilted slightly as he looked at the little doll in your hands. He smiled and chuckled when he noticed you were making it a little red jacket.

“That one looks familiar,” he chuckled.

“I don’t know what you mean,” you smiled. “He’s a completely original idea.”

“It’s missing something though.”

“Is it?”

Harry took one of the pins off his jacket, leant down behind you, his arms going around you, and pinned it onto the doll’s jacket.

“That’s better,” he said softly in your ear, making you shiver.

“I, um, thanks,” you blushed.

Harry slowly stood back up and walked around you to sit next to you.

“{Y/N}, we’re friends now, right?” Harry asked.

“I guess we are.”

“Would it be okay if I ask yeh something?”

“Of course you can,” you said, turning to sit facing him.

“Well, we’ve got this big Tourney game tonight and I was wondering if, maybe, yeh would like ta come watch?”

“Harry,” you chuckled. “I always watch the Tourney games.”

“Oh… Well that explains why I keep doing so well,” he said, with a hint of a smirk. “Obviously, you’re my lucky charm.”

As soon as those words slipped passed his lips you felt a slight heat on your arm. Your eyes widened slightly as you looked at your arm. Part of you wanted to roll your sleeve up, but you already knew that if you looked there would be nothing there anymore.

“Something wrong?” asked Harry. “I didn’t upset yeh, did I? I just meant that whenever yeh around I seem ta do better at everything and…”

“All this time and it was you,” you said quietly.

Now it was Harry’s turn to look shocked. His hand instinctively went to his opposite arm.

“What… what did yeh just say?”

Harry gently slipped his hand under your chin and tilted your head up to look in your eyes. As your eyes met he thought his heart would burst from his chest because it was beating so fast. Could this really be happening? Could his natural flirty nature have actually found his soulmate?

“Say it again,” he said softly.

“I said, all this time and it was you.”

Harry felt the distinct sting on his arm again… it was true. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. Sure he liked her, a lot, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to find his soulmate… Was he?

“Harry? You okay?” you asked cautiously.

“I… I need ta go,” he said, quickly standing up. “Um, got ta get ready for the Tourney. I’ll… I’ll see yeh there.”

“Oh… Okay,” you said, feeling a little disappointed. “I’ll see you later.”

Harry started to walk away but something stopped him. He turned back to see you putting your ragdoll and threads back in your basket. He didn’t have to see your face to know that your eyes were probably filled with tears, and it took every ounce of his will-power to stop himself walking back over to you. Instead he just turned and walked away with his head hung low.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Evie and Doug had just got back from a walk around the Enchanted Lake and had found you face down on your bed crying. You’d come back to your dorm room to put your doll-making stuff away and get changed for the Tourney game, but your mind was too full of what happened with Harry and you just collapsed on your bed in tears.

“{Y/N}? Sweetie? What’s wrong?” asked Evie.

Wordlessly you pulled up the sleeve on your top. Evie’s eyes immediately went to where your soulmate’s words should be only to realise they weren’t there anymore.

“You found him?” she asked cautiously.

You nodded through your tears.

“Does he know?

Again you nodded.

"And I’m guessing it didn’t go so well?”

You nod again, as a sob forced it’s way from your lips.

“Oh sweetie,” sighed Evie, sitting on your bed next to you, wrapping her arm around your back.

“He… he ran… off…,” you whispered through your tears.

Evie frowned. By now she was pretty sure that she’d figured out that the handwriting on your arm belonged to Harry, and she saw how well the two of you were getting along lately, so she was surprised that Harry had just ran away.

“I’m sure he was just busy, sweetie,” Evie soothed. “How about we fix you up and go watch the Tourney match? That usually cheers you up.”

You shook your head fast.

“I’m not going,” you muttered.

“But…”

“I just can’t Evie, not tonight.”

“Oh… Okay. Well you come find us if you change your mind, okay?”

You nodded slowly. You couldn’t face going. You knew Harry was expecting you to be there like always, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to go… especially after the way he rushed off after realising the two of you were soulmates.

Not for the first time, you’d been hurt by Harry Hook.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The Tourney team was losing… badly, and Harry knew exactly why. He wasn’t focused. He kept thinking about you, he kept looking for you. He’d seen Evie in the crowd and she had just shaken her head at him, that’s when he knew you weren’t there. Knowing you weren’t there hurt him, but he knew it was his own fault. He knew he’d messed up when he rushed away from you earlier. He needed to fix things… and fast.

“Jay!” yelled Harry. “Cover for me!”

“Where are you going?”

“Ta get my lucky charm back!”

Harry rushed away from the field as fast as he could.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You knew you should’ve been out watching the Tourney match, but you just couldn’t face it. Every time you thought about Harry more tears would roll down your cheeks. You were sat on your bed, your make up a mess, holding the little ragdoll you’d made earlier, that Harry had put his pin on, when there was a knock on your dorm room door.

“Go away!” you called.

“{Y/N}? Please let me in,” you heard Harry reply from the other side of the door.

“Shouldn’t you be at the match?”

“Yes, but I forgot something important.”

Your curiosity got the better of you and you walked across the room and unlocked the door.

“What could possibly be more important to you than a Tourney match?” you asked, opening the door.

“You.”

Before you could respond, Harry cupped your cheeks and kissed you. You gasped in surprise, and pulled away slightly.

“What… what?” you stuttered.

“Yeh what’s more important ta me than a Tourney match… Yeh more important ta me than anything… Yeh my lucky charm… Yeh my soulmate {Y/N}…” he explained, pulling up the sleeve of his Tourney jersey. “All this time and it was you… That’s what it said, that’s what yeh said ta me.”

With tear-filled eyes you rolled up your sleeve.

“Obviously, you’re my lucky charm,” you said, with a teary smile.

“I never realised how true that was until today,” Harry chuckled, taking hold of your hand. “I need yeh by my side {Y/N}. Will yeh do that for me? Will yeh officially be my girl?”

“On one condition,” you said softly.

“Anything.”

“You start calling me Ragdoll again. I… I kinda miss you calling me that,” you blushed.

“I can definitely do that,” Harry grinned.

“Then yes, I’ll officially be your girl,” you smiled.

“Yes!” whooped Harry, picking you up and spinning you round.

You giggled and held onto him tight until he put you down again.

“Now we’ve fixed that, will yeh please come ta the match now? I really don’t want Beastie-boy ta kick my butt cause we’ve lost,” Harry laughed.

“Have I got time to fix my make up?”

“Why would yeh need ta? Yeh look gorgeous.”

“I look a mess. I’ve got eyeliner everywhere.”

“So?” laughed Harry. “If anyone asks tell ‘em I did it for yeh, or that yeh lost a bet with me.”

“Okay,” you chuckled.

“Excellent!” grinned Harry, taking hold of your hand. “We need ta make one quick stop on the way.”

With that Harry pulled you out of your room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Evie smiled wide when she saw you and Harry rushing back towards the field hand-in-hand, she laughed a little when she realised that Harry was making you wear his hat. Harry walked you over to the stands and Evie, before kissing your cheek.

“Wish me luck, Ragdoll,” he smiled.

“You don’t need luck, Hooky, but you’ve got your good luck charm back,” you chuckled.

Harry grinned and headed back over towards the team.

“I totally want details later,” chuckled Evie, leaning over to you.

You blushed, not taking your eyes from Harry. You knew Evie would pester you for details on what happened between you and Harry and you knew you’d give in and tell her, but for now you just wanted to enjoy watching the Tourney.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You’d told Evie that you’d be fine walking back so she’d walked with Doug back towards the school. You stood watching Harry laughing and joking with the rest of the team and you couldn’t help but smile. He was so much more relaxed than he used to be on the Isle.

“Penny for your thoughts?” asked Uma, making you jump.

“I was just thinking about how much more relaxed Harry seems since he got off the Isle.”

“That’s because of you. He hadn’t shut up about you since the day he saw you again, you know… He’s always had a bit of a crush on you. That’s why he jumped at the chance to come here. I’m glad the two of you figured things out, {Y/N}, cause I was ready to slap some sense into him,” she chuckled. “Anyway, welcome to the crew.”

You turned to her and smiled.

“Thanks… Captain.”

Uma chuckled and hugged you.

“I’d best be off, before he worries that I threatened you… Actually…”

“I’ll tell him you threatened me with killer sharks if I ever hurt him,” you chuckled.

“You’re perfect for him,” she laughed. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later.”

Uma had literally started to walk away when you felt a pair of arms sneak around your waist.

“That’d better be my boyfriend, or someone is going to get hooked,” you smirked.

“Ooooh, I love when yeh threaten people, Ragdoll, but aye, it is only me,” Harry chuckled in your ear. “What did Uma want?”

“Just telling me to be good to you, or I’ll be finding out if sharks eat dolls,” you said, trying to keep a straight face.

“She welcomed yeh ta the crew, didn’t she?”

“How’d you know?”

“She was smiling,” he laughed. “Plus she may have mentioned that she would.”

“Well that’s cheating, Hooky,” you pouted.

“How about I take yeh out, on a proper date, to make up for it?”

“Are you gonna get changed first?”

“Do yeh want me ta?”

“Yeah. I want my pirate Hooky, not preppy Harry,” you smirked.

“Preppy?” he gasped in fake horror. “Oh yeh gonna pay for that, Ragdoll.”

“You’ll have to catch me first,” you laughed, wriggling from his grip.

“Oh a challenge,” he smirked. “I knew there was a reason we’re soulmates.”

You kissed his cheek before running off. Harry laughed and chased after you.


End file.
